Military agencies currently use a fuel bladder, typically made of rubber, which is used to provide fuel for portable generators. The fuel bladder is prone to tearing and to subsequent leaks. The fuel bladder may be transported by helicopter or airplane. In either case, if the fuel bladder leaks inside the aircraft, there is currently no known prior art way to contain the fuel.